Siete días
by Asuka Potter
Summary: Por desafortunadas situaciones de la vida, Ginny debe compartir casa con Harry, su ex novio. Mini-fics Post-Hogawarts.
1. Día uno

**Día uno**

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y esto es simple diversión.

Les aviso que es algo corto y sin mucho sentido, sólo lo escribo para inspirarme y actualizar pronto Ginevra Lestrange.

Como aclaración para antes de comenzar a leer, todo lo que ocurrió en los siete libros ocurrió aquí, es decir esto estaría clasificado como post-Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>No podría haber elegido mejor mañana para quedarse dormida, su jefe le había pedido que se reuniese con él esa mañana y por cómo iban las cosas, el panorama no era muy alentador. Las cosas andaban mal en la revista y la reducción de personal estaba a la orden del día. <em>Si tan sólo Michael hubiese tenido habilitada la chimenea no estaría llegando tan tarde<em>, pensó mientras caminaba rápidamente por el callejón cercano en el que se había aparecido.

Los tacos resonaban contra el cálido cemento de Londres, el día estaba más caluroso de lo normal y recién estaban iniciando el verano. Trató de apresurar el paso, pero para su mala suerte uno de sus tacos quedó atorado en una rejilla, jaló con fuerza tratando de destrabarse, pero no tuvo resultado, así que se sacó el zapato y se hincó para lograr mejor la misión. Tiró de él pero su único resultado fue un taco quebrado.

―Mierda, lo único que me faltaba.

Como pudo llegó a su destino, apenas puso un pie en la oficina su jefe se dirigió furibundo hacía ella.

―¡Weasley! ―gritó sin ninguna consideración― ¡Estás despedida! ―no pudo reaccionar de inmediato y cuando al fin había procesado la información ya se encontraba caminando o más bien cojeando con el taco quebrado en medio de la ciudad.

No pudo reaccionar, sintió que su lado Weasley había desaparecido por completo cuando escuchó la palabra _despedida_, era la primera vez que la despedían de un trabajo, aunque era su primer trabajo y sin embargo muchas veces había querido renunciar, el hecho que la despidieran era diferente, significaba que no servía para lo que estaba haciendo. Con la cabeza gacha continúo un camino que no tenía sentido, colmando su cabeza de pensamientos con respecto al trabajo. Podría haber arreglado su zapato pero no tenía cabeza para hacerlo, como también podría haberse aparecido de inmediato a las afueras del pequeño departamento que compartía con su novio, Michael, pero las ganas de pensar y caminar eran más grandes que las palabras de consuelo que sabría que tendría cuando llegara a su hogar.

Luego de unos minutos u horas de andar, sus pies ya no pudieron más, llegó a una plaza donde había varios asientos libres, ocupó uno mientras gotas que llegaban sin invitación en ese caluroso día, comenzando a refrescarla y despejarla de todos los pensamientos que la estaban atormentando. Las gotas continuaron con mayor intensidad y ya al darse cuenta, estaba completamente empapada, saliendo al fin del transe que tenía en su cabeza.

Corrió de una forma algo graciosa hasta un lugar seguro para desaparecerse y donde pudiera protegerse a la vez de la intensa lluvia que ya caía y sin tardar un segundo más, desapareció. El lugar al que había llegado no era muy distinto al que se encontraba, nuevamente corrió como pudo, aún sin sacarse el zapato sin taco que llevaba. Por fin ya resguardada de la lluvia soltó un suspiro.

―Este día no podría ser peor ―susurró para ella misma mientras se dirigía a la puerta de lo que hace ya hace dos años era su hogar.

Mientras caminaba sus zapatos comenzaron a rechinar con el agua que habían absorbido. _Definitivamente ya están completamente estropeados_, pensó mientras se los iba quitando, sacó su varita, para abrir la puerta y recién pensó en usarla en ella misma para secarse, pero mejor entraba de una vez, tomaba un baño caliente y se quedaba todo el día en cama esperando a Michael.

La puerta se abrió con su singular rechinido, pero no fue lo que llamó la atención de la pelirroja, si no que fueron las risas que venían de la recamara, su recamara. Caminó hacía ella sin tratar de pensar en nada, no quería pensar más ese día. Voces y risas se hacían más cercanas.

Indiscutiblemente una de ellas era de Michael y la otra no la reconocía, pero era de mujer. Llena de miedo y angustia llegó a la recamara y entre sábanas revueltas y ropa tendida por el suelo, vio su peor pesadilla. Michael la engañaba con Daphne Greengrass, la supuesta mejor amiga de este.

Las palabras nuevamente no salían ese día y lo peor es que ellos aún no notaban su presencia siguiendo el espectáculo que llevaban tan bien, como dos expertos que se conocían por años. Sin poder hablar, atinó a lo único que tenía a su alcance, su zapato quebrado. Lo lanzó con toda su fuerza contra Michael, maldiciendo no haber reparado el taco para que tuviera mayor impacto en él, de todas maneras causó el impacto que quería, haciendo a Michael notar su presencia.

―Gi-Ginny ―sólo atinó a decir anonadado mientras que Daphne asomaba su cabeza de entre las sábanas con cara de horror. ―Puedo explicarte. No es lo que tú crees.

―¿¡Qué no es lo que creo! ―el coraje que comenzaba a sentir se acrecentó mucho más al escuchar las palabras de Michael.― ¿!Qué es exactamente lo que crees que creo, maldito imbécil! Está más que claro lo que sucede aquí. ―Daphne sin atinar a nada en silencio comenzó a buscar sus ropas envuelta en las sábanas que habían cubierto el engaño de esa tarde. ―Y está más que claro que no es la primera vez que tienen este tipo de encuentros.

―Ginny ―esta vez fue Daphne quien trató de llamar su atención mientras Michael rápidamente se cubría con unos jeans que tenía cerca― nosotros no queríamos hacerte esto.

―Sí, claro ―dijo con sarcasmo, aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos― por lo que vi era obvio que no querían hacerme esto.

Michael se acercó a ella lentamente temiendo que hiciera algo en su contra, Ginny tanteó su varita que se encontraba en su bolsillo dispuesta a lanzar a Michael algún maleficio que lo dejara tirado en el suelo, sintiendo el dolor que tenía en ese momento. El alzó las manos, acercándose más a ella.

―Perdóname Ginny, de verdad yo no quería lastimarte, menos de esta manera, cruzo sus brazos alrededor de ella.

―No vales la pena ―le dijo en apenas un susurro lleno de rabia mientras se soltaba de él ―¡Quiero que te largues! ¡Lárguense los dos, no los quiero ver más en mi vida!

―Ginny ―trató nuevamente Daphne, pero comprendió que estaba todo dicho y que habían excusas que valieran en ese momento, sólo esperaba que algún día ella lo comprendiera.

―Ginny ―la llamó Michael que aún estaba frente a ella― te puedes quedar lo que quieras, pero el departamento es mío.

La furia nuevamente creció dentro de ella, él estaba en la razón, el departamento que compartían ya por dos años no era de ella, era de él y si alguien debía largarse de ahí era ella.

Comenzó a tomar una a una sus prendas sin decir nada, ya no quería volver más ahí. Michael, le insistía en que se quedará todo el tiempo que quisiese, pero el orgullo que tenía hacía continuara preparando sus maletas en forma mágica. Una vez terminada su labor ya no había rastro de Daphne en el departamento.

―Esta será la última vez que me veas así. ―alzó la varita para que sus maletas comenzaran a salir ordenadamente a través de la habitación y antes de salir no pudo evitar lanzarle una de sus especialidades, un mocomurciélago.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Todos los capítulos serán así de cortos, así que no se hagan ilusiones de leer algo largo, aunque lo largo dependerá del día :P**

**Si quieren dejar algún review, les estaré muy agradecida y sí sólo pasan a leer, también se los agradezco por el tiempo que se dieron.**

**Cariños.**


	2. Día dos

La Madriguera siempre daba la bienvenida a los miembros de la familia Weasley cuando más lo necesitaban, esta vez era el turno de Ginny, necesitaba un lugar en el que pudiese refugiarse de todo lo que le había ocurrido ese día.

La matriarca le dio la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos sin preguntas ni reproches, luego de una exquisita sopa de cebollas, se fue a su antigua habitación sin más nada que decir.

**Día dos**

La mañana comenzó más temprano de lo que tenía contemplado, ruidos de objetos moviéndose por toda la casa no la dejaban dormir, agregado a esto los gritos de Molly, se escuchaban por todo el hogar. En pijamas se levantó y bajo hasta donde se encontraba su madre. Para su sorpresa lo que se encontró en la planta baja era un verdadero desastre, muebles se movían de un lado a otro al mando de la varita de Molly Weasley.

―¿Mamá? ―preguntó algo despeinada y aún cara de sueño― ¿Qué está ocurriendo?

―Querida, con todo lo ocurrido el día de ayer no te quise atormentar más. Pero hoy comenzamos la remodelación de la Madriguera. ―Los hermanos habían estado insistiendo en la remodelación del lugar desde hace mucho y por fin habían logrado que sus padres accedieran― Ya sabes que este lugar está a punto de caerse, así que decidimos que era el mejor momento para hacerlo.

―Entonces ¿dónde se quedarán?

―En Grimmauld Place, así que no saques nada de tus valijas y porque pronto nos iremos.

―¿Grimmauld Place? ¿Y Harry?

En ese instante una tercera persona hizo acto de presencia en el lugar sin que notaran su presencia, iba a interrumpir pero vio que no era el mejor momento, así que prefirió esperar el momento adecuado.

―Ya sabes cómo es Harry, siempre pesando en todo. Con tu padre habíamos pensábamos quedarnos en Las Tres Escobas mientras se arreglaba todo, pero él insistió en que nos quedáramos allá.

―No creo que sea buena idea que yo… lo mejor es que me quede en Las Tres Escobas como ustedes lo habían planeado. No quiero molestarlos.

―Tú jamás serás una molestia.

―Pero tal vez a Harry no le agrade tenerme en su casa.

―Al contrario, será un placer tenerte en Grimmauld Place. ―Harry, que había estado escuchando la plática de las dos mujeres, hizo notar su presencia―. Lo siento, no quería interrumpir y menos escuchar, pero no pude evitarlo.

―Harry, querido, llegaste antes de lo planeado.

―Pensé que podrían necesitar ayuda.

―Siempre pensando en todo ―comentó llena de deleite Molly. Harry siempre sería otro más de sus hijos.

Harry se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó con cariño.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó mientras se separaba de ella.

―Sobreviviendo ―respondió con sarcasmo.

―Así veo ―le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y apuntando su desordenado cabello.

―Idiota ―dijo mientras subía nuevamente las escaleras arreglando su cabello.

Ya todos estaban instalados en Grimmauld Place, el lugar era suficientemente grande para toda la familia Weasley. Ginny se acomodó en la habitación que Harry había dicho que podría ocupar, no quiso sacar sus cosas, pretendía estar lo menos posible en ese lugar.

Se estiró en la cama mientras lanzaba un resoplido, no quería pensar en todo lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior, pero el sólo pensarlo su imaginación se fue rápidamente a lo que podrían estar haciendo Michael y Daphne, bufó molesta de sólo pensarlo.

Unos pasos se sintieron fuera de la habitación, seguida por la voz de su madre.

―¿Ginny? ―la llamó a través de la puerta.

―Pasa.

―Sólo venía avisarte que la cena está lista, para que bajes.

―Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

―Nada de eso jovencita ―gruñó la señora Weasley con sus manos en la cintura como jarra― debes alimentarte, estás demasiado delgada.

―Mamá, en serio, no tengo hambre.

―Bajarás en este mismo instante, señorita.

Sin rezongar más bajó, sabía que tenía la batalla perdida cuando se trataba de su madre. Ya en la mesa, se sentó junto a Harry que ya estaba en la mesa junto a su padre.

―Tu madre me dijo lo que te sucedió ayer. ―comentó Harry sólo para ella―. Lamento oírlo.

―¿Qué lamentas Harry? ¿Lo de mi empleo? o ¿el que haya terminado con Michael?

―Si te digo que lamento más una que otra ¿importaría?

Ginny lo miró a los ojos, esos verdes ojos que tanto le gustaban y por los que tanto había sufrido esperando por años que la miraran como lo hicieron en algún momento. _¿Acaso estaba coqueteando con ella? Lo más probable es que era sólo su imaginación. _Giró su cabeza al frente al momento en su madre le pasaba una fuente con patatas.

―No me respondiste ―susurró cerca de su oído mientras le quitaba la fuente.

―¿Acaso era una pregunta?

―Claro ¿te importaría si lamento una más que otra?

―Depende cuál lamentes más―. Harry la miró, le sonrió como sólo él podía hacerlo y comenzó a charlar con el señor Weasly. Definitivamente estaba coqueteando con ella.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Gracias por leer y sobre todo gracias ****a quienes me dejaron un review: JoeWeasley, Nat Potter W, SMagicRose, Flor, fatty73 En serio muchas por sus palabras.**


	3. Día tres

La cena terminó sin mayor novedad, pero los pensamientos de Ginny daban vuelta recordando el pasado, recordando su quinto año, cuando era la chica más envidiada de Hogwarts, por ser la novia de Harry Potter.

Sin darse cuenta ya se encontraba en su habitación con miles de recuerdos de su pasado, dejando atrás el único pensamiento que la había carcomido ese día, Michael.

**Día tres**

Lentamente abrió los ojos y pudo notar el claro de un nuevo día, las ganas de levantarse no llegaban, se tapó todo el rostro tratando de que no llegara la luz que amenazaba a enfrentar ese nuevo día. Debía salir a buscar un nuevo trabajo, pero la frustración que aún tenía no la dejaban despegarse de las sábanas.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó bajo las sábanas.

―¿Quién? ―preguntó con desgana.

―Yo, Hermione. ―respondió su amiga― ¿puedo pasar?

―Sí, claro ―sin ánimo se enderezó en la cama mirando a la puerta, la llegada de su amiga.

―¿Cómo estás? ―preguntó algo cautelosa.

―Podría estar mejor ―respondió con un gesto que podría parecer una sonrisa.

―Tu madre me contó que terminaste con Michael…

―Y que perdí mi empleo ―dijo rodando los ojos y volviendo a caer en la cama. Hermione se sentó a su lado, tratando de darle algo de consuelo.

―Lo que no me dijo fue por qué terminaste con Michael.

―Y no lo sabe, por eso no te lo dijo.

―¿Qué sucedió? estaban muy bien.

―Era lo que yo también creía. ¿No deberías estar en el trabajo? ―cambió el tema.

―Pedí la mañana libre. Hay un vacante en el ministerio, tal vez…

―Gracias, pero quiero buscar algo por mí.

―No seas orgullosa, tal vez te sirva para distraerte.

―Puede ser, pero déjame intentarlo a mi primero. ―El silencio invadió por algunos minutos a las amigas, hasta que Hermione nuevamente intentó retomar el tema dejado.

―Entonces…

―¿Entonces quieres saber qué pasó con Michael? ―con solo mirarla supo que su respuesta era afirmativa― Lo pillé con Daphne ―dijo simple y clara soltando un bufido. Al ver que su amiga no daba la respuesta esperada, se enderezó nuevamente para mirarla mejor a la cara y al ver que Hermione no entendía a que se refería, se lo aclaró aún más―. Los pillé en la cama. Juntos. Revolcándose ―enfatizó.

―!Por las barbas de Merlín! ―se escandalizó Hermione poniéndose de pies de un salto. Ginny nuevamente se echó en la cama bufando― ¿Y…? ¿Qué hiciste? ―preguntó horrorizada al pensar en la situación.

―Le arrojé mi zapato en la cara.

―¿Sólo eso?

―Luego lo hechicé con un mocomurciélago.

―¿Nada más?

―¿Qué más querías que hiciera?

Hermione nuevamente se sentó junto a su amiga, tratando de imaginar cómo se sintió en ese momento y cómo se sentiría ella si pasara por esa situación, pero sólo pensar en Ron con otra chica se le retorcieron todas las entrañas.

―¿En qué piensas?

―En tu hermano haciéndome eso ―Ginny soltó una risotada― ¿De qué te ríes?

―Mi hermano está embobado contigo, jamás te haría algo similar, así que sácate eso de la cabeza.

―En serio. No sé qué haría si me sucediera algo así.

―No digas más estupideces, ya te dije que Ron, no lo haría por nada del mundo.

―Se enojará mucho cuando sepa lo que Michael te hizo.

―No lo sabrá.

―Claro que lo hará, puede que me prohíbas decírselo pero tarde o temprano sabrán porque terminaste con él.

―Bueno, cuando eso suceda ya será muy tarde.

―Deberías dejarme que les cuente.

―¿Ahora quieres contarles a todos mi hermanos?

―A tus hermanos y Harry, sé que le pueden dar una buena lección por lo que te hizo.

―Hermione, te desconozco, nunca te ha gustado la violencia.

―Sólo cuando se justifica y esta vez es más que justificada. ―Ginny nuevamente se volvió a reír― Al menos te estoy levantando el ánimo.

―Sigue así y tal vez lo logres.

―Tienes que darte animo y salir adelante. Al fin y al cabo no es el fin del mundo, hay montón de peces en el río.

―Lo que menos quiero ahora es una relación, lo que necesito es un buen trabajo e irme de aquí.

―¿Qué tiene de malo Grimmauld Place?

―Nada, pero sabes que no me gusta molestar.

―No te creo ¿es por Harry, cierto?

―No, claro que no, lo que pasó con Harry es tema más que superado.

―Nunca he podido darme cuenta de eso, siempre hay algo de tensión cuando están juntos.

―Son imaginaciones tuyas. Hablando de Harry ―preguntó algo nerviosa mirando a otro lado― ¿tiene-novia? ―preguntó rápidamente.

―¿Qué si tiene novia? ―Hermione la escrutó con la mirada― Sabes que Harry hace tiempo no sale con nadie.

―¿No crees que es raro?

―¿Raro? ¿Por qué lo dices? Porque sólo ha tenido mala suerte con las chicas que sale.

―Sí, no sé… es Harry, Harry Potter. Además que es encantador como novio.

―Sé que viene de cerca la recomendación ―dijo algo divertida.

―Harry ha sido el mejor novio que he tenido ―comentó algo melancólica.

―Sólo has tenido tres novios y el primero se repite dos veces. ―Ginny bufó nuevamente al recordar a Michael―. Y estoy segura que si Harry no hubiese sido tan tonto, aún estarían juntos. Tal vez deberías pensar en repetir a otro novio.

―Creo que mejor me levantaré.

―Siempre me cambias el tema.

Ginny se levantó de la cama y sin responderle nada más a su amiga se perdió en el baño. Ya una vez lista, Hermione ya no se encontraba en el hogar de Harry, sólo su madre continuaba la labor del almuerzo.

En la tarde se entretuvo ayudando a su madre con la limpieza de Grimmauld Place, sin ganas de salir nuevamente se refugió en los quehaceres del hogar.

En silenció compartió el día sólo con su madre y ya más tarde se presentó su padre con noticias desde el ministerio. Harry, no llegaría esa noche, lo habían enviado a una misión.

Las misiones en Harry eran bastante frecuentes, estaban a la orden del día. Y la familia Weasley, ya estaba acostumbrada a ellas y aunque no dejaban de preocuparlos, sabían que siempre resultaban bien.

Pero esta vez para Ginny, no dejó de pensar en el peligro que significaba para Harry esta nueva misión.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Hola, quiero agradecerles a <strong>fatty73, Nattyta<strong> (quién me ha amenazado un montón)**, Mariel85, ginnyp13 **y en especial a **Nat Potter W **que hoy se encuentra de cumpleaños, te deseo lo mejor amiga!

Y a todos los que sé que me leen y son muy tímidos para dejar un review (?)

Gracias :D


	4. Día cuatro

Se fue a dormir, sin dejar de pensar _¿Cómo estaría? ¿Estaría herido?_ Los pensamientos la embargaban quitándole el sueño que hace poco rato atrás había sentido, los pensamientos la llevaron a años atrás cuando pasaba las noches en vela, pensando en que nuevo peligro estaría enfrentando, llena de miedos de que estuviese en manos de Voldemort. Las noches en vela eran algo normal y el miedo era un sentimiento constante.

Ya años habían pasado desde que se sintiera así por última vez y un nuevo sentimiento volvió de golpe a su corazón.

**Día cuatro**

Algo adolorida e incómoda despertó, no fue necesario más de un segundo para darse cuenta que se había dormido encima de la cama, pero una colcha bastante gruesa la protegía del frío que había a esa hora, estaba segura que no la había visto antes y rápidamente pensó en su madre y lo preocupada que siempre estaba, pero de inmediato se dio cuenta de su error, cuando vio arrodillado junto a su cama, dormido con los lentes algo caídos y su peculiar cabello despeinado, a Harry.

Algo nerviosa y sintiéndose tonta por despertarlo lo sacudió tímidamente por el hombro para que despertara y él como buen auror, rápidamente dio un salto para ver que sucedía.

―Disculpa por asustarte ―dijo en voz baja.

―No te preocupes, fue mi culpa ―comentó algo avergonzado― no debí dormirme en tu habitación.

―¿A qué hora llegaste? ―indagó― estaba preocupada.

―Lo sé ―no pudo evitar que se le formara una sonrisa― Molly estaba en pie cuando llegue y me dijo que te habías ido a dormir preocupada, ―Ginny no pudo evitar sonrojarse e hizo una pequeña nota mental hablar con su madre para que no hablara de más― por eso vine a ver si estabas despierta y al verte dormida encima de la cama… te cubrí con la manta para que no pasarás frío. Luego sin darme cuenta me quede dormido.

―¿Qué hora es? ―Harry sacó el reloj que había pertenecido a su tío Fabian Prewett y que sus padres habían regalado en su mayoría de edad.

―Son las seis con quince de la madrugada. Deberías seguir durmiendo, aún falta para que amanezca ―Harry se giró para retirarse de la alcoba.

―¡Harry! ―lo llamó sin pensarlo― Quédate conmigo.

Harry sin decirle nada sólo sonrió mientras se sacaba sus zapatos y se acostaba junto a ella en el espacio que le dejaba en la cama. Acostados frente a frente mirándose a los ojos se miraron por unos cuantos minutos, en ese momento las palabras sobraban.

―Realmente estaba preocupada ―cortó el silencio Ginny.

―No fue nada del otro mundo, sólo nos hicieron perder más tiempo del que debíamos.

―De todas formas me preocupé.

―He tenido millones de misiones ¿por qué ahora la preocupación?

―No lo sé, debe ser que ahora estoy cerca.

―Tú fuiste la que te alejaste.

―Tú hiciste que me alejara.

―Fui un estúpido.

―Las cosas fueron como debían ser.

―¿Crees estuvo bien como se dieron las cosas? ―Ginny lo miró a sus verdes ojos tratando de negar lo que siempre quiso que ocurriera. Pero el silencio dio a entender la respuesta a Harry― Yo siempre he creído que no debieron ser así. ¿Por qué terminaste con Michael? ―cambió el tema sin delicadeza.

―¿A qué viene esa pregunta? ―preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Aún le dolía lo que había pasado.

―Sólo curiosidad, veía que estaban tan bien que ya estaba perdiendo mis esperanzas.

Ginny soltó una risita bastante nerviosa.

―No digas tonterías.

―No son tonterías, siempre me he arrepentido por no haberte pedido que volvieras conmigo apenas terminó la guerra. Y cuando comenzaste a salir con Michael…

―Te estuve esperando ―soltó apenas en un murmullo.

―Lo sé, por lo mismo no sé qué pasó por mi cabeza y no atreverme a decirte que aún te seguía amando.

―Pero las cosas ya pasaron, no hay que arrepentirse por lo que ya está hecho.

―Tienes razón y aunque me siga arrepintiendo, agradezco que el idiota de Michael se equivocara. Porque por algo que no me has querido decir porque terminaste con él.

―Lo de Michael ya no tiene importancia.

―Si no hubiese tenido importancia no habrías terminado con él ―dijo suspicaz.

―En serio, mejor no hablemos de él.

―¿De qué quieres hablar?

―Creo que mejor deberías dormir.

―No quiero dormir ―protestó como un niño.

―Mejor descansa, tuviste un largo día ayer.

―No quiero desaprovechar esta oportunidad de estar contigo. Menos durmiendo.

―No seas bobo, ―dijo llena de ternura con las palabras de Harry― duerme.

Harry cerró los ojos, y pensó que Ginny tenía razón; había sido un largo día y necesitaba descansar, pero tampoco podía desperdiciar esa oportunidad. Abrió nuevamente los ojos para ver la mano de Ginny que se acercaba a acariciar su rebelde cabello. Sólo lo acarició un par de veces hasta que se dio cuenta que tenía nuevamente los ojos abiertos.

―No seas pillo, debes dormir.

―Dormiré, sobre todo si sigues con lo hacías. ―Ginny acercó nuevamente su mano para comenzar a acariciar su cabello―. ¿Sabes? ―dijo aún con los ojos cerrados― podría estar el resto de mi vida así.

―Mi mano tarde o temprano se cansaría ―comentó con gracia.

―Te puedo hacer un hechizo y así no te cansas nunca.

―Las ideas que tienes. Mejor me detendré y así te duermes de una vez.

―No, no pares. ―Ginny siguió con la misión, aunque para ella de misión no era nada, al contrario le encantaba el cabello de Harry―. Aún no puedo dejar de preguntarme ¿por qué terminaste con Michael?

―Deja de preguntarte tonteras y duerme de una vez.

―Creo que no me podré dormir, hasta que me digas. ―le dijo alegre, como un niño que hubiese ganado un dulce.

―No te diré. ―dijo firme y con seriedad― Así que mejor no insistas.

Harry borró su sonrisa y volvía a cerrar los ojos, sabía que lo mejor era no presionar a Ginny, por lo menos no hablarle de ese tema en particular. Una nueva sonrisa surcó su rostro.

―¿Ahora por qué sonríes? ―preguntó tratando de seguir con la seriedad, pero verlo así la alegraba.

―Estaba pensando.

―¿En qué?

―En que pedirte para dormirme de una vez.

―No me vengas con exigencias.

―No pensaba en nada complicado ―abrió una vez más sus verdes ojos― algo simple.

―Algo ¿cómo qué?

―Un beso

―¿Un beso? ―preguntó roja de vergüenza.

―No es nada del otro mundo, sólo un simple beso de buenas noches o buenos días, como quieras decirle.

―No Harry, no lo haré.

―Sólo te estoy pidiendo un puro y casto beso ―dijo inocentemente.

Ginny sin pensarlo dos veces se comenzó a acercar al cuerpo de Harry, Harry al ver la reacción de Ginny también la imitó, sólo centímetros los separaban para lo que podría ser un nuevo comienzo. Ya casi rosaban sus labios, lograban sentir sus respiraciones en el rostro del otro.

―¡Ginny! ―la interrumpió Molly abriendo de lleno la puerta mientras observaba lo que apunto habían estado de hacer.

Continuará…

* * *

><p>Mil disculpas por el retraso, he estado estudiando y aún me queda como un mes para terminar todo y por fin quedaré en libertad, pero es condicional (?)<p>

Como siempre le agradezco a los que leen y a los que me dejan sus comentarios y me ayudan a seguir como: **Nattyta, mariel85, fatty73, Nat Potter W, ginnyp13, Rocidito Azul, ricitos de menta y MoonLions** (Jorge, me alegra verte por aquí *.*)

En serio muchas gracias y disculpen las faltas pero no tengo tiempo para corregirlo, así que espero que se entienda :P

Cariños.


	5. Día cinco

―No lo puedo creer, si me lo hubiesen contado no lo hubiese creído… ―La reprendía molesta una vez fuera de la habitación.

―Ma… ―trató de interrumpir.

―¡Por las barbas de Merlín Ginny, es Harry! ―Molly la miró con reproche, sin creer aún lo que había visto.

Ginny se dio cuenta que no había caso seguir con el tema, así que prefirió salir de la casa y buscar trabajo y así mantenerse ocupada todo el día.

Molly nunca se enteró de la relación que había tenido con Harry, tal vez supo de su enamoramiento prematuro, pero sobre el noviazgo que mantuvieron, nunca hubo oportunidad de contarla con la serie de cosas que pasaron en ese entonces.

Se mantuvo ocupada todo el día, no quería nuevamente enfrentar a su madre, pero al que menos quería ver en esos momentos era a Harry.

**Día Cinco**

El día anterior algo bueno había tenido, había logrado una entrevista en el Diario El Profeta. Algo nerviosa se levantó temprano, rogó a todos los magos del mundo que su madre no se hubiese levantado, pero eso era algo imposible, siempre era el primera en pie.

―No te oí llegar anoche. ―dijo bastante seria, mientras preparaba el desayuno.

―Sí, traté de no hacer ruido cuando llegue. ―Se acercó a ella sin dirigirle la mirada de frente para tratar de ayudarla como siempre lo hacía.

―¿Por qué te levantaste tan temprano? ¿Nuevamente estarás todo el día afuera? ―preguntó con algo de sarcasmo.

―Tengo una entrevista ―se dio cuenta de que su madre sabía que estaba evadiendo la situación― con el editor del diario el Profeta.

―Me alegro, eso es estupendo. ―Algo de silencio se hizo presente entre ellas, hasta que Molly decidió romperlo nuevamente― Harry habló con tu padre y conmigo ayer por la tarde.

Era lo que necesitaba escuchar para mirarla de frente y dejar de lado todo lo que estaba haciendo, su corazón dio un vuelco y no sabía por qué razón no podía siquiera tragar, tenía un nudo en su garganta, se imaginaba las mil y una cosas que les pudo decir en sólo unos segundos.

―¿Qué fue lo que les dijo? ―logró preguntar bastante temerosa.

―Todo. ―dijo con simpleza.

―¿A qué te refieres con todo?

Por fin una sonrisa había surcado la cara de Molly, se acercó a Ginny y comenzó acariciar el rostro tan pecoso como el de ella misma, que estaba lleno de aflicción.

―Mi niña ¿por qué no nos contaste que Harry y tu fueron novios?

―Fue algo que pasó hace mucho, además luego vino la guerra y ya no valía la pena decirlo.

―Debiste confiar en mí, sabes que puedes hacerlo. ― Ginny caminó por la cocina, evitando la mirada reprobadora de su madre. Quizás si las cosas hubiesen sido distintas, le hubiese contado los momentos que pasó en Hogwarts junto a Harry, cuando por fin dejó de verla como la hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero primero la muerte de Dumbledore y luego la guerra había traído mucho dolor, sobre todo a su propia familia, era un tema que no estaba en juicio el hablar.

―Lo sé, pero con todo lo ocurrido y luego vino lo de Michael y ya no venía al caso.

―¿Y ahora? ―Ginny levantó su mirada nuevamente a su madre, enfrentando su acogedora mirada.

―¿Ahora? Ahora no lo sé madre, es muy pronto para que piense en Harry como algo más.

―El sólo hecho de nombrar el tema es que lo estás pensando y piensa que quizás nunca dejaste de pensar en él como algo más. ―dijo sabiamente.

―No lo sé, tengo una gran confusión en mi cabeza, han sido muchas cosas en pocos días, además con Harry no hemos hablado de nada.

―¿De qué no hemos hablado?

Ginny nuevamente sorprendida quedó estática ante la llegada de Harry, sintió que el silencio se presentó más de lo necesario, nadie decía nada, con la sola mirada de los penetrantes verdes ojos de Harry no la dejaban reaccionar.

―Creo que los dejaré solos ―rompió el silencio Molly mientras se alejaba de la cocina.

―¿No me vas a responder? ¿De qué tenemos que hablar?

―Mi madre me decía que hablaste con ellos.

―Sí, lo hice ―comenzó acercarse mientras rompía la distancia entre ellos― creo que les correspondía saber la verdad.

―Pero fue hace tanto tiempo ―pronunció completamente nerviosa al ver Harry se acercaba más y más a ella.

―No crees que ya era tiempo de que supieran que fuimos algo más.

―Lo acabas de decir… fuimos. ¿Qué importancia tiene ahora? ¿Para qué remover el pasado?

―¿Estás ―dijo acercándose más a ella― segura que no quieres remover el pasado?

―Ehhh… ―Ginny no dejaba de mirar el rostro que tenía a centímetros de ella, posó su vista en su cicatriz recordando las caricias que le propinaba cuando eran jóvenes _¿por qué siempre me pone tan nerviosa?_ ― ¿Qué estás diciendo? ―logró pronunciar.

―No nos hagamos los tontos ―dijo casi en un susurro cerca de los labios de la pelirroja― Yo quiero volver a lo que vivimos años atrás.

Jamás pensó que sería tan directo en su declaración, Harry jamás había sido así, siempre era cauto con sus sentimientos _¿Desde cuándo era todo un galán? _Nuevamente acortó más la distancia, Ginny lo miraba boquiabierta, no sabía qué hacer ante el acercamiento de Harry, miraba sus labios, deseaba besarlos con todas sus fuerzas, pero otra parte de ella le decía que se alejara. Harry cerró los ojos ya no había espacio que los separara _¿Qué hago? ¿Qué hago? _No dejaba de preguntarse la pelirroja. Cuando Harry rozó sus labios, Ginny se alejó de él.

―¿Qué estás haciendo? ―dijo cruzando toda la cocina alejándose de él― ¡No puedes venir y besarme de la nada!

―No te besé.

―Pero lo ibas a hacer.

―Me gustar hacer lo que siento.

―¿Desde cuándo haces lo que sientes? Porque antes recuerdo bien que no te dejabas llevar por impulsos. ―se retractó de inmediato de sus palabras recordando su primer beso, pero no dijo nada.

―¿Quieres saber desde cuándo sigo mis impulsos? ― no esperó respuesta y continúo― Desde que la chica que amo se fue con otro. Tarde me di cuenta que debo seguir mis impulsos antes de que me arrepienta y así no perder las oportunidades que se me dan y menos contigo Ginevra.

Ginny no supo que decir, recordó cuando Harry regresó de la guerra, las pocas palabras que le dirigía y los nervios de parte de ambos, tal vez si ella no hubiese esperado las palabras de Harry y hubiese dado el primer paso, ahora estaría con él aún, pero tuvo que volver a caer en las palabras de Michael e irse con él, arruinando todo. En estos momentos tal vez todo sería distinto.

―Harry… ―dijo con la voz acongojada por el arrepentimiento de ese momento.

―No digas nada Ginny, sólo quiero que sepas… ―Se acercó a ella nuevamente― que volveré a conquistarte.

Sin más salió de la cocina con paso rápido, Ginny quedó nuevamente paralizada, estaba completamente confundida y pensativa.

Definitivamente era un mal día para una entrevista.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que no tengo perdón de Dios, creo que sólo debo darme tiempo y ponerme a escribir, como lo he hecho hoy. Así que no hay excusas. La verdad es que no creo que sigan leyendo y la verdad es que las entiendo, así que menos podría pedir sus comentarios al respecto, sobre todo siendo un capítulo minúsculo.<strong>

**Agradezco a los reviews que me dejaron en el capítulo anterior, ya la verdad es que no recuerdo si los contesté. Bueno ya no aburro más y espero poder concentrarme más, como lo he hecho ahora. Cualquier cosa me pueden encontrar en twitter y en feisbuc como Asuka Potter **

**Saludos y gracias, sobre todo si llegaron hasta aquí.**


	6. Día seis

La entrevista había salido mejor de que había planeado, como pasaba pensando en las palabras de Harry, no le dio tiempo para ponerse nerviosa y esa seguridad fue la que les encantó en el Diario el Profeta, ya en unos días comenzaría a trabajar como reportera deportiva. Lo mejor es que podría disfrutar de todos los partidos de Quidditch gratis, cuando le contara a Ron, sabría que la envidiaría.

Llegó a la casa de Harry y todo parecía normal, su madre como siempre en la cocina preparaba la cena, sin decir nada se acercó a ella y comenzó a ayudarla.

Molly tampoco dijo nada las palabras estaban de más, sólo le agradeció con una sonrisa.

Ya en la cena que compartieron los cuatro, Arthur, Molly, Harry y ella, comentaron su día y las novedades ocurridas en el mundo mágico. Luego de la cena todo fue normal, Ginny no tuvo mayor contacto con Harry, sólo un buenas noches y una tierna sonrisa por parte de él, fue lo último de esa noche.

**Día Seis**

Todos dormían, era el único día que su mamá se quedaba unas horas más en la cama, ella sin poder dormir, prefirió levantarse y preparar el desayuno. Estaba inmersa en eso cuando alguien apareció a sus espaldas.

―Que bueno que estás despierta. ―la sorprendió haciéndola girar rápidamente. Harry estaba diferente, siempre acostumbraba a vestir con el traje de aurores, pero en esta ocasión sólo llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta. Lo miró sorprendido sin entender su comentario.―Así no es necesario ir a despertarte. ―Ginny seguía sin entender de que hablaba, _¿acaso había olvidado algo para ese día?_― ¿Estás lista para salir?

―¿De qué estás hablando?

―Hoy serás solo mía Ginevra Weasley. ―mostró una sonrisa seductora y se acercó a ella.

―No te entiendo. ―dijo dando un paso atrás.

―Vamos ―la tomó de la muñeca para incitarla a caminar― te quiero llevar a un lugar especial.

―¿Dónde me llevas?

―Ya lo verás.

Salieron de la casa y sin previo aviso, Harry se desapareció.

A primera vista el lugar no fue reconocible para Ginny, miró a su alrededor y descubrió que se encontraban los cerdos alados que sólo significaban una cosa, la entrada a Hogwarts.

―Harry ¿qué hacemos en Hogwarts?

Harry sólo le sonrió y se acercó más a la entrada, detrás de esta había una figura bastante demacrada y encorvada, Ginny se acercó para ver que ocurría y pudo distinguir al viejo Argus Filch que murmuraba algo por lo bajo.

―Señor Filch ―saludó amable Harry― me imagino que la directora McGonagall le informó mi visita.

Filch no respondió y sólo se dedicó a abrir las puertas de Hogwarts y a farfullar palabras inentendibles por lo bajo.

―Harry ¿me dirás que estamos haciendo aquí?

Nuevamente ignoró la pregunta. Caminaron sólo un poco para llegar al campo de Quidditch, todo seguía como lo recordaban, Ginny miró alrededor viendo dos escobas cerca de las gradas junto a una caja, la cual conocía perfectamente y en la que se encontraban las cuatro bolas utilizadas en el juego.

―¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? ―preguntó Harry entusiasmado.

―¿Vinimos a jugar Quidditch? ―preguntó algo incrédula.

―¿Qué? ¿No te agrada la idea? ―dijo sonriente.

―Claro que me agrada y obviamente te ganaré Potter.

No había terminado de hablar y ya estaba corriendo para alcanzar las escobas, soltó sólo la snitch dorada y se lanzó de inmediato por su búsqueda.

―¡Ey!… eso no vale ―le reprochó Harry siguiéndola divertido.

Pasaron siguiendo la snitch por un largo rato no se dieron cuenta como pasaban las horas, cuando el estomago de Ginny comenzó a rugir como una buena Weasley, se detuvieron.

Harry nuevamente la sorprendió cuando llegaron a la orilla del lago, ya que había una canasta sobre una manta a cuadros. Harry se sentó en ella y comenzó a sacar algunos víveres, tomó una manzana y la mordió.

―¿No te sentarás? ―le preguntó observando a Ginny que lo miraba desde arriba.

―En serio Harry ¿tenías todo preparado? ―preguntó incrédula.

―Vinimos a pasar el día en Hogwarts y a recordar viejos tiempos ―dijo sonriendo suspicaz.

―Ya veo donde va todo esto ―comentó mientras se sentaba frente a él. Tomó un sándwich de los que había sacado Harry y lo comenzó a abrir.

―Y según tú ¿Para dónde va esto?

Ginny lo miró sugerentemente ignorando su pregunta, mordió el sándwich para luego servirse algo de jugo de calabaza para luego mirar al lago.

―¿Crees que aún este el Calamar gigante? ―cambió el tema luego de un momento.

―Lo más probable ―Harry le sonrió. Le encantaba como se hacía la ingenua.

―¿Qué ocurre? ―preguntó al ver que aún no dejaba de mirarla con esa sonrisa en la cara que la volvía loca.

―Tratas de cambiar el tema.

―¿Cambiar el tema? ¿De qué tema estás hablando?

―Nuevamente lo estás haciendo.

―Yo no hago nada.

―Está bien. ―dijo zanjando el tema― ¿Recuerdas las tardes libres que teníamos y veníamos aquí?

Ginny se sonrojó, emitiéndole con la mirada un claro mensaje de que ella también recordaba aquellos momentos en los que se escapaban del mundo con la simple compañía del otro y el lugar en el que estaban era unos de los tantos lugares que había en Hogwarts que ocupaban para estar a solas.

―Sería bueno que fuéramos a saludar a la directora McGonagall, digo por habernos recibido.

―La directora no está en Hogwarts. ―Ginny lo miró extrañada― Estamos a mediados de junio, ella está de vacaciones, como el resto de los profesores ¿O creías que no tenían vacaciones? ―soltó una risita divertida― deberíamos aprovechar Hogwarts. ―Se levantó y le ofreció su mano para que se levantara.

Ginny tomó su mano y ya una vez de pies, él no se la soltó. Comenzaron a recorrer Hogwarts como lo hacían años anteriores lo hacían para disfrutar de su muta compañía como lo estaban haciendo en ese momento.

Entraron al castillo admirando todo a su alrededor, memorando viejos tiempos, viejos recuerdos de los años que pasaron ahí. Uno que otro cambio le llamaba la atención, luego de la guerra, varias cosas habían sido cambiadas. Subieron las escaleras emocionados con la llegada al séptimo piso, ninguno dijo nada durante el recorrido, sólo las sonrisas en sus caras era más que suficiente comunicación, no necesitaban nada que decirse.

Llegaron frente al cuadro de la dama Gorda, quien les sonrió y sin esperar contraseña de su parte les abrió la entrada de lo que antiguamente era su sala común.

Todo estaba igual como lo recordaban, Ginny se soltó de la mano que aún le sostenía Harry y velozmente subió al que era la habitación de las chicas. Harry se quedó esperándola, no quiso intentar subir por el hechizo que había en las escaleras, así que sólo se limitó a esperarla mientras recorría con la vista la sala común, su antigua sala común.

Los pasos de Ginny nuevamente se hicieron presentes, estaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

―¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué subiste tan veloz?

―Sólo quería ver mi antigua habitación y sigue completamente igual a como cuando la deje.

Harry sonrió con la inocencia que a veces tenía la pelirroja en ciertos detalles como esos. Caminó para acercarse lentamente a ella.

―¿Recuerdas este lugar?

―¿Cómo no lo voy a recordar? Estuve siete años en la misma sala común.

―¿Sabes? Aquí me ocurrió una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida ―contó acercándose más a ella.

―¿En serio? ―preguntó sin entender. Sabía que a Harry le habían ocurrido muchas cosas importantes en su vida pero no recordaba ninguna en especial en la sala común.

―Fue en mi sexto año ¿recuerdas? ―Ginny de inmediato supo a que se refería y no evitó sonrojarse― Y me gustaría que se volviera a repetir. ―Cuando terminó de hablar ya se encontraba a centímetros de Ginny.

Harry era la única persona que la hacía sentir así, siempre fue él, los nervios que sentía con su acercamiento eran extremos, apenas se podía mantener de pies. Bajó la mirada, ya no soportaba el contacto con sus verdes ojos. Harry le tomó el mentón levantándole la cara, la miró profundamente a sus ojos chocolate y sin previo aviso la besó.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holaaaaa! Sé que esto no fue la gran cosa pero les cuento que sólo uno más y termina la historia ¿no les alegra saber eso? me imagino que sí, al igual que a mí, así no tienen que esperar tanto, bueno a los que siguen ahí, que por cierto me sorprendieron un montón.**

**Bueno les agradezco sus comentarios, en especial le agradezco a Nattyta por echarle una hojeada antes, a Gadi por ser comprensiva conmigo y enviarme unas hermosas fotos de Rupert (aunque ni sé si lee esto Gadi) y a Pottershop simplemente por aguantarme.**

**Cariños y nuevamente gracias a todos los que leen!**


	7. Día siete

Sus labios eran tan cálidos como los recordaba y el sentimiento que hace unos días creía olvidado volvió con fuerza golpeando su pecho, su corazón estaba a punto de salir, pero en ese momento sólo se dejó llevar, viviendo el momento, no pensando en nada más, sólo ellos dos.

Le correspondió el beso con pasión, lo abrazó con fuerza alrededor del cuello como antiguamente solía hacerlo para acariciarle el cabello que tenía en la nuca. Harry la tomó de la cintura haciendo más presión con su cuerpo, se necesitaban desesperadamente.

**Día Siete**

Los acontecimientos del día anterior habían pasado bastante rápido, aún estaba un poco mareada por los besos, las caricias, la pasión desatada, el despertar entre sus brazos… todo había sido demasiado insólito para un solo día.

Miró a su acompañante que aún dormía, se veía tan apacible, en silencio se bajó de la cama comenzando a vestirse lo más rápido posible sin exponer sonido alguno para no despertarlo. Mientras salía de la habitación sin que la vieran, recordó cómo se habían escabullido a Grimmauld Place sin que los escucharan. El vértigo y el desenfreno de la noche con Harry, la hizo sentirse nuevamente joven y como nunca desinhibida, se divirtió como hace mucho no lo había hecho, se dio cuenta que con él no tenía límites ni restricciones, era ella misma nuevamente.

Llegó a su habitación y luego de una larga ducha, bajó cambiada y renovada.

Como un deja vu nuevamente encontró maletas por toda la sala, no sabía que ocurría, ruidos por doquier entraban y salían de la casa, se dirigió donde se escuchaban las voces más cercanas. Se trataban de su hermano George y Ron que cargaban unas maletas.

―No me digan que también se vienen a vivir aquí ―expuso ante sus ante sus hermanos.

―Hermanita ―se acercó George ante ella― también me alegra verte. ―La abrazó con fuerza dejando las maletas a un lado.

―A mí también me alegra verlos, pero me pueden decir ¿qué hacen aquí?

―Veo que sigues igual enana ―dijo Ron sacudiéndole el pelo a modo de saludo― nunca te enteras de nada.

―¿De qué me debería haber enterado?

―De que la Madriguera ya está lista, volverán a casa. ―Le informó George mientras entraba a la casa por más cosas.

―No sabía, no he hablado mucho con mamá y ella tampoco me dijo nada ―le comentó a Ron quien sonreía mientras cargaba unas maletas de un lado a otro.

―Hermione me dijo que estabas mal, pero por lo que veo exageró un poco.

―Ella no me ha visto. ―aclaró Ginny.

―Me dijo que vino a verte y que no estabas muy bien ―Ginny tomó una maleta y comenzó a ayudar la tarea en la que estaba su hermano ―que habías terminado con Michael y que habías perdido tu empleo.

―Sí, es verdad pero…

―¿Pero qué?

―Ya estoy mejor ―le mostró su mejor sonrisa, la cual su hermano devolvió― encontré trabajo en el Profeta y la suerte al parecer comienza a cambiar.

―No sabes cómo me alegro por eso enana. ―Ron se acercó a ella y la abrazó― Ahora dime ¿por qué terminaste con Michael?

―Primero que todo no me llames enana ―dijo mientras se soltaba de él y lo miraba seria― sólo tienes un año más que yo y segundo, no te diré nada.

―Soy tu hermano, debes confiar en mí.

Harry en ese momento llegó al lugar donde estaban, llegó apresurado como si algo le hubiese ocurrido.

―Ginny, ¡tenemos que hablar! ―expuso rápido sin fijarse si quiera si estaba sola o no.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida, no se veía como el día anterior, estaba más serio, algo le tenía que haber pasado. Rápidamente se le pasó por la cabeza la noche que habían pasado, tal vez se había arrepentido.

―Hola amigo ¿cómo estás? Yo bien gracias ―dijo Ron con sarcasmo llamando la atención de su amigo.

―Ron, lo siento, no te vi. Es que…

―Cada vez estás más ciego Potter ―se acercó a él y estrechó su mano seguido de un abrazo― Hace días que no te veo ¿Dónde te habías metido?

―Mucho trabajo, ya sabes… misiones ―comentó algo nervioso.

―¿Y qué querías hablar con Ginny?

Harry miró a Ginny sin poder responder, pidiéndole ayuda con la mirada, pero Ron se dio cuenta de esto y de inmediato se dio cuenta que algo ocurría.

―Eso a ti no te importa ―contestó Ginny antes que pudiera seguir con sus conclusiones.

―No me vengan con cosas extrañas, saben que me importa todo lo que pase con ustedes, así que no me oculten nada.

―No te ocultamos nada, no seas paranoico Ron.

―No soy paranoico, los conozco… acaso ustedes ―hizo un gesto con los dedos apuntándolos reiterativamente a ambos.

―No saques conclusiones antes de tiempo ―Ginny lo miró mal― mejor déjanos solos.

―Está bien. ―Ron comenzó a alejarse de ellos pero antes de desaparecer gritó sonriente― Cuidado donde pones las manos Potter.

Luego de un silencio que se hizo eterno para ambos Harry habló.

―Necesitamos hablar.

―Lo sé.

―Me dijo tu madre que hoy vuelven a la Madriguera.

―Así parece.

―No puedes irte ―se acercó a ella desesperado― quédate conmigo. ―le pidió suplicante mientras tomaba sus manos entre las de él.

―No creo que sea una buena idea. ―comentó algo apesadumbrada. ―Acabo de salir de una relación bastante larga y no creo que sea el momento para adecuado para…

―No digas eso ―Harry la interrumpió― que no haya resultado con Michael no quiere decir que no vaya a resultar con nosotros, esto es distinto.

―Sé que no es igual, pero con él también todo fue rápido y no quiero tomar decisiones apresuradas.

―Si tiempo es que el que quieres para que vivamos juntos, te lo daré, pero no me cortes con una negativa de tu parte ―suplicó― porque no soy capaz de aguantarlo nuevamente.

―¿Nuevamente?

―Cuando te fuiste con Michael, no sabes lo que sufrí… ―se despeinó su azabache cabello nervioso de lo que estaba confesando― fueron noches en velas pensando lo estúpido que había sido al dejarte ir… imaginaba como poder secuestrarte y hacerte entender que me amabas a mí y no a él ―una mueca parecida a una sonrisa surcó su rostro. Ginny lo miró con devoción, jamás pensó que a él le importara tanto en ese entonces― pero luego ―continúo Harry― me di cuenta que era tarde y que ya no sentías lo mismo por mí que alguna vez habías sentido y que debía dejarte ser feliz y si él era tu felicidad, debía entenderlo. Pero jamás pude aceptarlo.

―Harry… ―pronunció Ginny sin palabras.

―No digas nada, la culpa fue mía y tenía que asumir las consecuencias.

Ginny sin nada más que decir tomó la cara de Harry que tenía a pocos centímetros y lo besó con fervor, Harry rápidamente le correspondió gustoso. Desesperados con la necesidad del otro. El beso fue fugaz pero cargado de pasión.

―Jamás pude olvidarte ―dijo Ginny― siempre pensé en ti, aunque muchas veces creí que te había superado, pero jamás, escucha bien Harry, jamás pude dejar de pensar en ti ¿y sabes por qué? Porque tú eres mi alma gemela y el amor de mi vida.

―Ginny, yo… ¡te amo! ―dijo completamente eufórico riendo, al igual que ella.

Nuevamente se besaron extasiados de felicidad. Harry levantó a Ginny del suelo y la giró para nuevamente besarla.

―¿Qué te dije sobre tus manos Potter? ―Harry y Ginny se separaron para ver no solo a Ron, sino al resto de todos los Weasley, mirándolos. ―Sabia que algo se traían ustedes dos ―Algo incómodos y sin saber que hacer Harry, carraspeo nervioso por el momento, pero Ginny, sin amedrentarse, tomó la mano y de Harry.

―Familia… ―anunció bastante tranquila― Harry y yo estamos, nuevamente juntos. ―Harry se giró y la miró con una enorme sonrisa, pero antes de cualquier cosa ya se encontraban ambos separados por los abrazos y felicitaciones de los Weasley.

Unas cuantas advertencias a Harry de parte de George y Ron en nombre de ellos y de sus hermanos, fueron más que suficientes para aceptar la nueva relación de su hermana. Pero en el fondo estaban más que contentos porque sea Harry ¿quién mejor que él?

―Esto hay que celebrarlo ―dijo Molly llena de felicidad― prepararé una cena en la Madriguera ―anunció para todos, mientras se acercaba a Ginny. ―Hija, no sabes la alegría que me das ―la abrazó― Harry es la persona indicada para ti ―susurró en su oído― sé que te hará muy feliz. ―Se separó de ella esbozando una alegre sonrisa.

―Gracias mamá, yo también lo creo

―Llamaré a Hermione ―anunció Ron― para que nos encontremos en la Madriguera.

* * *

><p>La Madriguera estaba completamente renovada, aunque no perdía su particular estilo. El jardín no se quedaba atrás, el césped recién cortado, al igual que los árboles podados, el estanque que siempre verde fue, estaba más claro que nunca, todo parecía nuevo.<p>

Molly se encargó de preparar la cena con ayuda de Ginny y de Hermione que ya se encontraba ahí. Mientras que los chicos preparaban la mesa en el jardín para comenzar con la improvisada celebración.

El día había sido perfecto, todo había salido de maravilla, primero el regreso a la Madriguera, luego la cena que se había alargado con la llegada de Bill y Fleur junto a sus hijos. Todo era perfecto según Ginny, aunque faltaban algunos de sus hermanos, lo estaban pasando de maravilla, ya todos se habían acostumbrado a los mimos que cada cuanto se daba con Harry.

En eso estaban cuando Bill vio que alguien se acercaba al hogar de los pelirrojos.

―¿A quién más invitaron? ―preguntó mirando a lo lejos la persona que se acercaba. La pregunta llamó la atención de casi todos los presentes que se voltearon a mirar, menos de Ginny y Harry que se encontraban en otro planeta, regocijándose con su amor.

―No puede ser ―Hermione fue la primera en hablar.

―¿Qué no puede ser? ―preguntó Ron tratando de descubrir a la persona que se acercaba― Ginny, mejor que vengas.

Ginny estaba sentada junto a Harry y reía ante las ocurrencias de este. Miró a Hermione sin entender de qué hablaba ya que aún no notaban la nueva visita que se acercaba. Hermione le hizo un gesto para que viera quien se acercaba, Ginny de inmediato lo reconoció y salió a su encuentro, ante la atónita mirada de toda su familia y del propio Harry.

―¿Qué haces aquí? ―preguntó una vez que estuvo cerca de su interlocutor.

―Necesitaba hablar contigo. ―le respondió Michael de forma tranquila― He venido varias veces a verte, pero no encontraba a nadie.

―Nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar. Así que mejor vete por donde viniste.

―Ginny, por favor escúchame, yo…

―Tú nada. ―lo cortó Ginny.

―Tienes que escucharme.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? Que estar con Daphne ha sido una de las mejores cosas que has hecho, pero que lamentas haberme hecho daño. Porque si es así, no tenemos nada de qué hablar, lo de nosotros quedó más que claro.

―La escuchaste bien Corner, ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo, así que es mejor que te marches.

Harry se había acercado sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, no había aguantado esperar sentado sin saber que era lo que ocurría y justo llegó para intervenir.

―No te metas en esto, Potter. ―dijo colérico ― es algo entre ella y yo.

―No digas que es entre ella y tú porque ya no hay nada entre ustedes, así que mejor hazle caso de una buena vez y lárgate.

―No te las vengas a dar de héroe con Ginny, lo que pasó con Daphne fue una simple estupidez ―Harry no entendió nada cuando hizo mención a Daphne, pero Michael continúo, esta vez hablándole a Ginny―. Escuchaste bien Ginny, lo que pasó con Daphne fue un simple error, del cual me he arrepentido todos estos días. Te busqué en tu trabajo, pero me dijeron que ya no trabajabas ahí, vine a la Madriguera, traté de contactarte por todos lados, pero ahora que por fin te encuentro, no puedo dejar que esta oportunidad pase y menos porque tú me lo dices Potter ―miró con rencor a Harry que sólo escuchaba sus palabras, entendiendo el porqué Ginny había terminado con Michael― para decirte que me perdones, que me des otra oportunidad. Sé que lo nuestro puede funcionar nuevamente.

―¡JA! ―soltó con sarcasmo Harry― No digas estupideces Corner. ― Ginny lo miró sorprendida ante su respuesta, Harry estaba celoso―. Tu tiempo se acabó, finite, c'est fini, it's over ¿o te lo tengo que decir en chino?

―Te dije que no te metieras en esto Potter, mejor vete y déjanos solos ―dijo exasperado―

¿no te das cuenta que estás haciendo el ridículo?

―Que idiota… ―Michael se lanzó contra Harry, pero Ginny lo detuvo antes que pudiera pasar a mayores.

―¡Ya basta! ―gritó Ginny― Michael quiero que te vayas ahora.

―Pero Gi…

―Pero nada ―refutó molesta― yo ahora estoy con Harry ―Michael la miró desencajado, no creyendo lo que le decía, Harry le lanzó una mirada burlona― y tu simple error como dijiste― continúo Ginny― fue para mí Tu mejor error (1) porque me di cuenta que siempre estuve enamorada de Harry.

―¿Cómo me pudiste hacer esto?

―No sigas con tus imbecilidades y mejor vete antes que te eche a patadas.

―Harry tiene razón, mejor vete antes que vengan mis hermanos.

Michael lo pensó antes de lanzar un bufido y retirarse por donde mismo vino. Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos, éste se cruzó de brazos y sin expresión alguna devolviéndole la mirada.

―¿Celoso? ―le preguntó coqueta mientras se acercaba a él.

―No, no estoy celoso, ―respondió serio― más bien preocupado.

―¿Por qué? ―lo abrazó por la cintura, mientras él aún continuaba de brazos cruzados serio, tenso― No me digas que te enojaste ―se estiró y besó sus labios sin ser correspondida― Harry, me estás asustando ¿Por qué estás preocupado?―un frío recorrió su cuerpo y el miedo se apoderó de ella.

―¿Por qué no me dijiste que Michael te engañó con Daphne?

―Porque… ―Ginny lo soltó y se giró para no mirarlo a la cara― porque me daba vergüenza. No sabes lo que sentí cuando lo vi con ella en la cama.

―Al parecer te afectó mucho ―Harry se acercó a ella y la hizo girar para mirarlo a la cara― tal vez querías volver con él y yo no dejé.

―No, ―dijo rápidamente― después de lo que pasó entre nosotros no podría volver con él.

―¿Segura? ―Harry se relajó por completo, el peso que tenía encima se le fue de inmediato.

―Segurísima, sólo quiero estar contigo, Potter. ―Se acercó y lo abrazó nuevamente por la cintura, pero esta vez fue correspondida por un beso de su parte.

―¿Qué tan segura? ―dijo de forma seductora.

―¿Quieres que te demuestre lo segura que estoy?

―Me encantaría…

―Se me imaginan algunas formas de demostrártelo ―comentó de forma sugerente.

―Me gustaría que me lo demostraras sólo de una forma.

―¿Y cuál sería?

―Sé que es algo pronto ―se separó de ella y algo nervioso preguntó― ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? ―Ginny abrió los ojos enormes llena de sorpresa, jamás imaginó que Harry le propusiera algo así, menos después de medio día de noviazgo― Sé que es algo pronto, pero lo puedes pensar y decirme…

―¡Sí! ―lo cortó Ginny―si quiero.

Harry la abrazó para besarla de lleno en los labios.

―Te prometo que no te arrepentirás.

―Jamás podría arrepentirme de ser tu mujer.

―Te amo ―dijo lleno de felicidad.

―Y yo te amo más Potter.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** (1) Tu mejor error es el fic de Joanne Pottershop, me imagino que lo han leído porque está buenísimo y si no, vayan ahora a leerlo.

Sé que como siempre me demoré un montón y que no fue lo mejor, pero quería terminarlo para no dejar más cosas pendientes.

Les agradezco a todos los que leyeron este mini fic y a los que comentaron en el último capítulo **Gise**,** ricitos de menta**,** ginnypotterwe**,** Joanne Pottershop**,** Susy Snape**,** tinazuaje** y en especial a **Nattyta** que me ayudó a aclararme en mis lagunas mentales.

Bueno, gracias nuevamente a quienes leyeron y a los que comentaron y por último disculpen las faltas que pudieron encontrar.

Cariños.


End file.
